Sequência
by Sofia di Luna
Summary: Um desejo leva a uma ação, que tem uma consequência, que tem uma consequência, que tem uma consequência...


****

A situação era insustentável. Acabaria ficando louco. Estava louco.

**Havia prometido que jamais usaria a imagem da sua companheira de time para satisfazer seus desejos, de qualquer tipo, mas já não agüentava a cena que martelava em sua mente.**

_Resolveu fazer uma surpresa a Sakura e iria convidá-la para passear, um parque chegou na cidade para o festival da primavera. Era a primeira vez que ela aceitaria, tinha certeza. Seu relacionamento evoluiu bastante durante os últimos meses e desconfiava que, mesmo a garota ainda nutrindo um profundo sentimento pelo Uchiha, já não o via simplesmente como irmão. Talvez fosse somente seu egocentrismo. De toda forma ela iria nem que fosse pensando que não era um encontro, sabia._

_Surpreso ficou ele__, ao pousar no parapeito da janela e encontrá-la acariciando o próprio corpo. Entrou em transe, via suas perversões num local além de uma cama onírica. Por mais que amasse e respeitasse Haruno jamais seria hipócrita em não assumir que a desejava. Seu fascínio foi quebrado quando os olhares cruzaram. Visualizou sua lenta e dolorosa morte, a kuinochi lançaria shannaro's até que ele virasse algum tipo de líquido... Como a garota simplesmente ruborizou e cobriu-se, berrando raivosamente coisas que ele não entendeu: aproveitou a deixa, antes que ela o trucidasse. Aparvalhado demais, mesmo para gritar alguma desculpa. Fugiu._

_Resolveu encarnar a "Besta Verde de Konoha" e deu quatro voltas ao redor da cidade a fim de extravasar toda excitação, depois passou na floricultura dos Yamanaka's para mandar algo pedindo o perdão que fosse possível; gastou quase todo seu dinheiro no intuito de acalmá-la com a maior quantidade de flores, deixando a escolha das mesmas para Ino que entendia bem mais do assunto e provavelmente conhecia as preferências da amiga._

_Mandou cinco clones disfarçados para vasculhar o festival, mas Haruno não foi detectada._

_Talvez ela estivesse fugindo dele; receberia o presente no dia seguinte. Restava ao infortunado garoto desejar que isso diminua a quantidade das inevitáveis fraturas ..._

Não tinha notícias de Sakura desde que a viu há três dias...  
Estava sendo torturado por sua mente inundada de hormônios durante todo esse tempo.  
Pensar que algo a excitava o deixa inquieto.  
A visão da face tomada pelo prazer e os dedos sensualmente vagarosos traziam a preocupação de não maculá-la.  
Ela era acima disso.  
Correntes elétricas passeavam por seu corpo.  
Era um garoto no fim das contas.

Lembrava perfeitamente da primeira vez que transformou um bunshin numa garota, ainda treinava com Jiraya, ficou um tanto frustrado pois a figura acabava desfazendo-se antes que a "diversão" começasse, não sabia na época que o problema estava na brutalidade que abordava o clone...  
Não havia forjado uma perca de virgindade ou algo no tipo, o "clone" o masturbava e era apalpado, apenas.  
A primeira kunoichi conhecida que teve sua imagem copiada foi a Ino, ainda na semana que voltou para Konoha, depois a Tenten... e que Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, ou Neji, nunca descubram! Até porque elas podem ser consideradas suas preferidas, mesmo que não faça isso com freqüência. Um dia qualquer a lembrança de Temari o perturbou, foi rápido e não se repetiu, assim como Shizune e Anko. Jamais usou pensamentos sobre pessoas por quem sentia coisas mais fortes, como Hinata, Tsunade ou... Sakura.  
Dessa vez estava tentado...  
E nenhuma outra poderia substituí-la.  
E nenhuma ducha de água fria iria acalmá-lo, até porque este era o terceiro dia de resistência.  
A invocação "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" foi dita entre dentes e os selos para o Henge feitos com ele ainda deitado na cama.

Virou o rosto lentamente até encontrar Haruno Sakura no meio do seu quarto.  
Ela sorria de forma pouco vista, da forma que ele mais gostava.  
Por um instante não soube como agir, sua vontade era de saltar da cama e agarrá-la de um jeito que o clone evaporaria, mas a conciência do que faria o deixava receoso, como se aquela fosse a verdadeira...  
Levantou-se e lentamente chegou nela, uma mão à frente: tocá-la.  
Colocou parte do cabelo atrás da orelha. Seguiu acariciando.  
Bochecha. Testa. Bochecha. Lábios. Queixo. Pescoço. Ombro.  
Seria carinhoso. Desejava ser carinhoso com Sakura, necessitava.  
Faria desse momento único. Já não era um jutsu à sua frente, mas a garota que amava.  
Daria amor a ela.  
A outra mão desceu o zíper da blusa.  
Tudo tão devagar quanto os movimentos da menina em sua lembrança.  
Fez a peça cair no chão. O sutiã àmostra é branco e simples.  
Deslizou as palmas pela cintura descoberta, apertou a carne. Teve certeza que era real.  
Alguns dedos trêmulos se elevaram... Tocaram o colo e foram escorregando. Sentiu o tecido. Começou a roçar o mamilo rijo; movimentos circulares.

Olhou o rosto à sua frente. Boca levemente aberta. Olhos brilhando.  
Um convite que presenteava-se, afinal ela agiria como o garoto quisesse.  
O primeiro movimento dela foi abraçar-lhe o pescoço.  
Subiu a mão que ainda se encontrava na cintura para o rosto; acariciou-lhe a face.  
A distância entre os lábios foi diminuindo.

Os olhos semi-cerrados chegaram a ver o pequeno borrão preto que atravessou a cabeça do bunshin.

Um corte na mão.

Uma shuriken na parede.

O rosto assustado encara um repleto de raiva.

O fim da fantasia mostra a kunoichi na porta do quarto.

Não há tempo para explicações.

A repulsa que ela exalava não deixa dúvidas.

Ainda corre até a porta, talvez...

Vê no chão o cartão que mandou junto às flores.

Admite derrota, joga-se na cama. Dormir será o melhor no momento.  
Não saberia o que dizer ou fazer e estava cansado de errar...

Quando sonha revê a cena que o persegue.  
Os lábios desejados murmuram um nome... "Sasuke"

_A realidade que envolve a garota de cabelos rosa é desconhecida ao garoto._  
_Ela não sabe que mergulhado em transe ele não ouviu o próprio nome._

* * *

**Da autora:**

Finalmente livre! Acabaram minhas responsabilidades, por enquanto.  
Vou corrigir algumas coisas em 'Entre Eu e Você', dentre elas o título, e em 'Uma História Entre Outras'... Capitulos novos talvez ainda demorem algumas semanas, até porque irei viajar hoje.

Essa fic é para provar que estou viva...

**bye**


End file.
